


Dip Patrol

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Game Grumps, Jacksepticeye - Youtube
Genre: ABDL, AU, Alcohol, Bullies, Cool Patrol au, Diapers, Dry Humping, M/M, Rescue, Watersports, Wetting, age gap, baby talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Danny, out on his own, bumps into two nasty bullies giving a new university student shit. So Danny to the rescue!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm really not. I couldn't resist, with how cute Jack is in the video. 
> 
> Okay, I am sorry for the title. That I will apologize for.

Dan heard the two assholes laughing before he saw anything. He was walking past an alley by the roller rink when he heard it. It was the kind of nasty, chortling laughter that can only really be achieved by doing something you really shouldn’t be. 

Maliciously. 

Like, you couldn’t get that kind of laughter out of shoplifting a Moon pie or a cutting class. No, this was prime pulling wings off of flies kind of laughter, feeding firecrackers to a dog kind of laughter. 

Okay, so Dan had never seen someone actually do that, but he knew the type.

So it was with more bravery than sense that he rounded the corner into the alley, shouting. 

There were two guys, and there was a kid between them. At least, Dan thought he was a kid. In the dim light of the alley, all Dan could really make out was the kid’s green hair, his white shirt, and the fact that his pants were around his ankles, baring his underwear to the world. 

Wait. Shit. That wasn’t underwear. 

“Dude, you’re wearing a diaper?” The words came out before Dan’s brain caught up with the rest of him, and he saw the kid’s whole body try to crumple into itself. “Not that there’s anything wrong with that,” he added quickly. “I mean, uh, you do you, bro.” He paused. “But I feel like part of you doing you isn’t these two… fine individuals.”

“Man, fuck off,” said one of the thugs. He looked like he was about twenty, and he was a head shorter than Dan.

Admittedly, most people were a head shorter than Dan. 

Dan took his phone out, holding it up. “I’m gonna call the cops,” he said.

“Fuck,” said one of the dudes. They both looked Dan up and down, and appeared to decide that it was a bad idea to antagonize him. Maybe it was because he was so much older than they were. Or maybe they only liked to beat up people who were smaller than they were.

“Uh… can you pretend that you never saw that?” The kid - he couldn’t have been more than eighteen - had pulled his pants up, and put his bag back on his back. “I’ll, uh… I’ll just be going now.”

The kid had an accent, and it took Dan a moment to place it. Irish. Huh.

“Are you one of the international students, at the university?” 

“Yeah,” said the kid. “I’m, uh. Yeah.” He rubbed his hands together, shifting from foot to foot, clearly uncomfortable. “Listen, can you pretend you didn’t see anything?”

“Dude, unless I am fucking you or doing your laundry, I don’t care about your underwear,” said Dan, and that was… more or less true. 

No, actually, that was a fucking lie. He wanted to see more of the kid’s… unusual underwear. He wanted to _touch_ the kid’s unusual underwear. He wanted to touch the kid. 

Although there were probably a few things he should check before he went down that particular brain path. Interacting with a kid while wanting to touch his butt - even if it was just in his head… it felt… _gross_. 

“Hey, uh, what’s your name?” 

“Sean, but call me Jack.” 

“So why say your name is Sean in the first place?”

The kid - Jack - blushed. “Well, uh, I’m used to introducing myself to, y’know, classmates, and they hear that my name is Sean on the roster, and then there’s the suspicion that I’m not who I say I am, and... you know. Or maybe you don’t. Actually, I think you don’t, most people… don’t.” He trailed off, and even in the dim light of the alley, Dan could see him turning red. 

“Hey man,” said Dan, and he laughed, nervous. He leaned forward, so that he was close enough to speak quietly, “my name is Dan, right? But my first name is actually Leigh.”

“Like, Harvey Oswald?” Jack said, and then his face looked like regretted that it had a mouth attached to it. 

“Nah. Like, uh… I don’t know anyone who spells it that way, actually. But, uh, yeah. So I go by my middle name, Dan. ‘cause I _hate_ my first name.” He resisted the urge to put his hand on Jack’s shoulder. “So, uh, I’d totally take you out for a “man, it sucks that you just got humiliated in a foreign country” dinner, but I don’t know how old you are.”

“Oh, I’m eighteen!” Jack said. “Oh, you must have thought I was underage, because of the, uh… the… nappies.” He blushed again, and stared down at his feet. 

“Nah, man,” said Dan. “I’m, like, nearly thirty. Everyone under twenty five looks like they’re twelve to me. Only, you know, some of them are… sexy. But that makes it sound like I think twelve year olds are sexy, oh god.” Dan laughed, and he wrapped an arm around Jack’s shoulders, the white shirt bunching up. He could see a bit of the back of Jack’s neck, and he wanted to kiss it. He wanted to bite it. 

Fuck. He didn’t usually go for guys - he could count the amount of dudes he’d had a thing for on one hand, in fact - but this kid… he was… fuck. 

Dan’s dick was trying to bore through his underwear. That was unexpected. 

What would touching his butt feel like? While he was wearing… the thing. The diaper. 

“Let me buy you dinner,” Dan said, walking out of the alley, the kid tucked under his arm. “At least as, like, a consolation for getting pantsed on… what, your first week in the country?”

“First month,” Jack said cheerily. “Close enough!” He was holding on to Dan’s jacket, and it made something in Dan’s chest flutter. “What kinda food we talking?” His backpack jingled with every step he took. 

“I’m impressed you’re willing to let me buy you dinner, after all of that bullshit,” said Dan. “I could be a kidnapper who’s just trying to lure you into a false sense of complacency before I lure you into my kidnapping van.”

“Uh, no offense,” said Jack, “but I feel like if you were trying to kidnap me you wouldn’t be dressed quite so… memorably.” 

“Maybe I’m dressed memorably because then people will think I’m utterly harmless!” Dan’s hand squeezed Jack’s shoulder, and Jack looked up at him through his eyelashes and smiled. 

Dan nearly swooned. 

“I’d say that’s a bit too elaborate. Unless you were the one behind all of this in the first place, and you just wanted to rescue me.” Jack stopped walking, and Danny nearly tripped. “... shit. I hadn’t thought of that.”

“I didn’t do that,” Dan said quickly, and he let go of Jack, rubbing his hands together nervously. The rasp of his fingerless gloves made as they moved against each other seemed especially loud in the quiet street. 

“I’m glad,” Jack said, and he laughed again. “So, uh… what kinda food?”

“How about pizza? You can’t go wrong with pizza.”

“Alright,” said Jack. He adjusted his bag, and he adjusted his shirt. It was a long sleeve white shirt, tucked into a pair of khaki pants, and he was even wearing a tie. 

“So, uh, what’s the get up?” They were walking towards the pizza place now, his hands in his pockets, to resist the urge to grab Jack again, and hold him. 

“Oh. I had a, um, job interview. Dunno if I got the job or not, though.”

“What were you interviewing for?”

“Well….”

* * * 

They spent at least three hours eating pizza. There was a lot of pizza. At least two pies. Jack could really put food away, as only the very broke college student can. He slugged down soda as well, and Dan was beginning to understand how the kid could so animated. 

That was truly a shitload of caffeine. 

“You’re gonna laugh at this,” Jack said, “but you know what I’d fuckin’ kill for right now?”

“What?” 

They were seated at a small booth, and Jack was sitting next to him, his bag on the opposite side. Dan wasn’t entirely sure how that had happened, but he wasn’t complaining. Not when he could feel the warmth of Jack’s body, right up against his. Jack’s thigh was pressed right up against him, and Dan had one arm around the back of the booth, since there wasn’t a lot of room. 

“A pint. Just a good pint of beer, you know?”

“Aren’t you kinda young to be drinking?” Dan cautiously moved his arm down, from the back of the booth to rest fitfully across Jack’s shoulders. 

"Just in this country," said Jack, and he glanced up at Dan, looking from the hand on his arm to Dan's face. When Dan made to pull his arm back, he grabbed the older man's hand, squeezing it gently and smiling. 

"The uh.. the drinking age is... different where you're from? That is, in Ireland?" Jack was _holding Dan's hand_ , like with his own hand, oh god. Dan wished he wasn't wearing his gloves. He'd have to skip them next time, so he could actually feel Jack's skin against his own. 

Wait, next time? 

Oh god. 

"Yeah. I've been able to drink for a few months, back home. But I can't really buy any booze around here." Jack laughed, and Dan felt it reverberate through his own body, buzzing across his skin. "It's a pity. I don't even drink much. I think I might just be homesick and it's manifesting as the urge to commit, like, really minor crimes." He laughed again, and Dan let his arm go lower, until he was wrapped around Jack's waist, his fingertips just barely brushing Jack's belt. 

"Aw," said Dan, and he patted Jack awkwardly on the hip. He could feel the plastic, faintly, under Jack's shorts, and that woke up his dick. "Are you, uh... really homesick?"

Fuck.

"Not really," Jack said. "I mean, I miss my family, I miss getting, like, lemonade with fizz in it -"

"What, you mean lemon soda?"

"No, I mean lemonade!" Jack prodded Dan in the side, and Dan made a surprised noise and pulled Jack closer to him, giggling. "That's a fuckin' difference!"

"What's the difference?" 

"Well, for starters, one is yellow, one is clear," said Jack. 

"That doesn't matter," said Dan, waving a hand. "Color of a drink doesn't matter, just what it tastes like."

"So you'd drink pee if it wasn't yellow?" 

"If I liked the person enough," said Dan, without thinking. 

Where the fuck had that come from?

Jack had frozen next to him, and Dan pulled his arm away. 

"So, uh, if lemonade is actually carbonated. How do you make it at home?" His hand rested in his lap, and he twisted his fingers around each other. 

Jack laughed nervously, then cleared his throat. "We don't, really. Or at least, we didn't at my house."

Dan glanced at his watch, and licked his lips. "Do you wanna come over to my place?"

The fuck had that come from? He didn't usually invite people over, unless he was going to be fucking them. And it didn't seem like Jack wanted that.

... Dan wasn't sure if that was a thing he wanted, or didn't want, but the mental image of pulling aside the leg of that puffy white plastic and sliding his dick into Jack was suddenly seared into his mind, and his cock was definitely making a noticeable bulge in his pants. 

"Well, uh...." Jack was blushing, but he wasn't moving away from Dan's side. 

"For booze, I mean. I've got some. I could get some more if you'd like. Usually I'm not, like, a booze mule for underage people, but if it's a thing you're used to, it won't be, like creepy. Will it?" 

"You're not gonna, like... take advantage of me, are you?" Jack scooted away, and Dan scooted in the other direction, holding both hands out in front of him. Hopefully his leather jacket was covering the bulge of his erection. 

"I feel like I can't really win this discussion? I mean, not, like, win it, because if I put it like that it ends up sounding kinda... you know?" Dan swallowed to quell his nervous talking. "Do you want to, like, send a picture of me to your friends, or my address, or both?"

"I can send it to my roommate," said Jack slowly. "And, uh... I mean, how old are you anyway?"

"... twenty seven," said Dan.

"What, really?" Jack looked Dan up and down, raising an eyebrow. "You... really don't look it."

"Thanks," said Dan. "So, uh, you want my picture?"

"Yeah, sure, hold on." Jack took out his phone. "Uh... smile?"

Dan attempted to look unthreatening and also cool. 

It's a surprising look to pull off, although high school English teachers and gross out game show hosts of the '90s managed it, somehow. 

"And your address?"

Dan rattled it off with practiced ease, and then stood up, climbing out of the booth, his knees making clicking noises. He tried to stay hunched over, in hopes of hiding his boner. Which was still there, because of course it was. 

“Okay,” said Jack brightly, leaning over the table to grab his backpack. When he did that, the padding on his rear end was a lot more noticeable, and Dan shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket to resist the urge to grab things he shouldn’t. 

Not that he would have grabbed anyway, but it was still… yeah. 

Dan didn’t normally feel this way about guys. And definitely not about guys in disposable underwear. 

He’d never really thought about disposable underwear in the first place, honestly. Not beyond the fact that it existed. 

* * * 

“Just, uh, make yourself comfortable,” said Dan, indicating his basement apartment. “I kinda live in a shit hole, I’m sorry to say.”

“You’ve got more room than our dorms do,” said Jack, dropping his bag on the floor by the couch and flopping down on it. “I feel like I can’t stretch without accidentally knocking someone in the eye.”

“That sounds… really annoying,” said Dan. _How do you keep your diapers hidden?_ , he wanted to ask, but that’s just… not something you ask someone. 

“So, uh. You wanna watch a movie?” Jack leaned back, stretching, and he ended up untucking his shirt a bit. Just enough for Dan to see the plastic “waistband”, and oh no, he was not gonna stare at that, it would be weird. 

“Sure,” said Dan, a bit breathless. He shucked his gloves off, untied the headband, kicked off his shoes. Generally just tried to get comfortable, without looking… creepy. “Do you, uh… do you wanna drink?”

“I could go for one, yeah,” said Jack. “Do you mind if I, uh, get a bit more comfortable?”

“Sure, sure, be my guest. I mean, you’re already my guest, but do whatever you need to do to get comfortable. As long that doesn’t involve, like… I dunno, sacrificing goats in my bathroom.”

“It’s sheep all the way for me,” Jack said seriously. “What with being Irish and all.”

“Do they not have goats in Ireland?” Dan grabbed two bottles of beer from the fridge, and turned around. 

To be greeted with the sight of Jack unbuttoning his top button, loosening his tie, and rolling his sleeves up around his elbows. 

Fuck.

Dan’s cock was very much awake. He was probably going to need to borrow some of Jack’s special underwear soon, if he kept being this worked up. 

“Here ya go,” said Dan, handing Jack the bottle and sitting on the couch next to him, but with enough space that it didn’t seem… weird. 

Hopefully. 

“So you wanna watch a movie?”

“Sure!” 

“Anything in particular?”

“Let’s see what the flicks of Net have, shall we?” 

“Sounds good!” 

* * * 

Three hours - and four beers - later, Jack was right up against Dan, and somehow Dan’s arm was back around the kid. Jack’s head was almost resting on his chest, his hand… kind of high up on Dan’s leg. Not, like, indecently high, but not exactly… bro-y either.

“I, uh… I wanted to say thanks,” said Jack, turning to look up at Dan’s face, instead of the movie that was playing on Dan’s TV. “For not being weird about… you know.”

“Hm?” Dan, blinking out of the slight daze he had been in, looked down at Jack. “What’s up?”

“My… underwear,” said Jack, indicating vaguely between his legs. Then he laughed. “Who am I kidding.” His cheeks were pink, and he was swaying the tiniest bit. “My nappies. Diapers. Protective underwear.”

“Well, uh, like I said, other people’s underwear is their own,” said Dan, and he pulled Jack a little closer, until Jack’s head was on his chest, and the green hair was tickling his chin. “Their own… business.”

Jack’s shirt had more or less been pulled free of his pants, and Dan could faintly make out the waistband of his diaper, the white plastic like lace. 

“Still,” Jack mumbled, and he was holding on to Dan’s shirt, his cheek slightly sweaty. “I know it’s… weird. Do you know why I wear ‘em?”

“You don’t have to tell me,” said Dan, stroking Jack’s hair. He’d stroke it back, and it would pop back up. 

“I’m on a medication. For, uh… for anxiety,” said Jack, and he laughed, obviously nervous. “But, uh… for some reason, it does something to my bladder, so I can’t always tell when I need to go, and I figure if I was going to a job interview I’d better not risk it.”

“Makes sense,” said Dan. “I wouldn’t want to make a first impression with, like, wet pants.”

“I mean, you kinda did?” Jack groaned, pressing his face into Dan’s chest, and Dan shivered. His cock was waking up again, and Jack’s hand was dangerously near it. “No, wait, that was me.” He chuckled. “I’m… I’m a little tipsy.”

“You don’t say,” said Dan, and he grinned. He was a bit… more friendly than usual. More relaxed. Not so far as tipsy, though. Buzzed, maybe. “Don’t worry. It’s cute.”

Shit. He shouldn’t have said that. 

“You think I’m cute?” Jack looked up at Dan through his eyelashes, and it took a lot of self restraint to keep from kissing him right there and then. 

“I mean, uh… well… yeah.” Dan was blushing, and he looked over to the television, to avoid Jack’s eyes. “I… yeah.”

“I think you’re cute too,” Jack said earnestly. “But I think it’s a different type of cute.” He sat up, and moved his whole body, so that he was facing Jack. In the quietness of the apartment, the television barely making any noise, Dan could hear a faint rustle, and it took him a minute to realize that it was Jack’s diaper.

Oh. God. He was going to die. All the blood in his body was going to go to his dick and he would just die. 

“I mean, uh… you don’t know that,” Dan said slowly. “What kind of cute were you thinking I was thinking?” 

It took Jack a minute to parse the sentence, and Dan could practically see the wheels turning in his head. Holy fuck, but this kid was just so _cute_ it wasn’t fair! 

“I… think you think I’m cute like a little kid,” said Jack. “Like something small and... you know. Young.”

“That’s… not entirely true,” Dan said. “I mean, uh… you are cute. Like a kid, only not like a kid, because that would be… creepy.”

Nice. Keep digging, Avidan. 

“Oh yeah? Why would it be creepy?” Jack was biting his lip, and Dan could hear the beating of his own heart in his ears, to match the throbbing of his heartbeat in his cock. 

“Because… I’d really like to kiss you right now,” said Dan, taking the plunge. Fuck it. What is life without risks? Worst case scenario, Jack would say “Urgh, you’re gross!” and walk out of the apartment. And presumably Dan’s life, and that would suck, but it would be less sucky than… like, presuming shit. 

“That’s good to know,” Jack said, and then he was attacking Dan’s face.

That was Dan’s first thought, at least. Until there was a tongue in his mouth that wasn’t his own, and then things cleared up a bit.

“Hold on a sec,” Dan said, pulling back, both of his hands in Jack’s hair. “I, uh… are you sure you wanna do this? It isn’t just some… misguided savoir thing or some shit?”

Jack snorted, and he shook his head, licking his lips. “You’re… quite attractive,” he said, and he was blushing, the pink contrasting nicely with the green.

“You sure that’s not just the beer goggles?”

“Yeah,” said Jack. “I, uh… I wanted to do that since I saw you. Although if you don’t want to kiss me or… whatever because… you know, I have to wear nappies sometimes -”

“No, no, it’s fine,” said Dan quickly. “But, like, you don’t have to do anything. If you wanna go home I can walk you back to your dorm, or if you wanna keep watching movies and not do anything physical -”

“None of that is what I want,” Jack said thickly, and he licked his lips. “I’d like to keep kissing you. The, uh… the wine gave me some balls.” He laughed nervously. “I get anxious easily.”

“Yeah, I understand,” said Dan. “If you’re absolutely sure. I mean, I’ll still be here in the morning.”

“Well, I can kiss you in the morning as well,” said Jack, and he was getting up on his knees, and _climbing into Dan’s lap_ , and how else was Dan supposed to react to that, except by putting his hands on Jack’s lower back to keep him from over balancing, as he settled himself down on Dan’s skinny thighs. 

“If you’re sure,” Dan said, his mind reeling. He could… feel the padding. He could tell it was there. He wanted to grab it, he wanted to pull Jack closer, he wanted to kiss him until his lips were bruised, he wanted Jack to suck his cock, he wanted…. 

Jack’s mouth was soft, his lips were dry. His facial hair was ticklish against Dan’s face, and his hands were clutching at Dan’s shirt, then moving to his hair, burying themselves in the cloud and tugging gently. Just enough to make Dan moan, his hips stuttering forward. 

“Fuck,” Dan gasped against Jack’s lips, and he put his hands over Jack’s. “That’s… that’s really awesome, but I’m gonna, like, cum in my pants if you keep doing that.”

“And that would be bad.”

“That would be bad,” Dan echoed. “I… I really like my hair being pulled on, but right now I’m gonna… if you do that, I might just, like, jizz myself.”

“... I’d kinda like to see that,” Jack said, and then he started laughing. 

Dan glanced down, and he couldn’t tell if Jack actually had an erection or not. He probably did. He really, _really_ wanted to reach down and feel it - especially though all of that… padding. But it would have been… rude. It’s one thing to make out on the couch with someone. It’s something completely different to just… grab their genitals.

“Well, uh… I’d like to maybe get another day of use out of this underwear,” said Dan. 

Jack wrinkled his nose. “Ew.”

“Easy for you to say,” Dan said, and then regretted it. Shit. Would Jack think he was being made fun of?

“I’m not _just_ in nappies,” said Jack, and he laughed. “But, uh, yeah. It has been.. Handy, having to do less laundry, I mean.” 

“Yeah? Do you wear them… like, a lot?” Dan licked his lips, and he was still blushing, his hands overing around Jack’s waist. The tip of his pinkie was just touching the plastic. 

“... yeah,” said Jack, and he was blushing harder. “You sure you don’t think it’s… like, weird or whatever?” 

“No,” said Dan. “I find it fascinating.” Wait, no, that made him sound like Spock. Shit. “I mean, uh… I’ve never met someone who wore… you know, diapers, before. As an adult.”

“There’s… a bit of a scene for it,” Jack said carefully, and he was looking down at Dan’s chest. “If you were really interested in it, I could… you know, introduce you to some people. If you’d like.”

Dan tried to imagine having someone else in his lap, more soft padding, crinkling plastic. It didn’t seem as… appealing, without Jack in the equation. 

Still. Maybe meeting other people could help him deal with whatever this weird obsession thing was. 

“Sure,” said Dan. “But, uh… if you’d like, we can go back to making out?”

“I’d like that,” said Jack, a bit breathless, and he leaned forward and kissed Dan again, with a bit more finesse this time.

* * * 

Time slowed down. Or sped up. Dan wasn’t entirely sure, and didn’t entirely care. At one point Jack’s shirt was unbuttoned, and Dan was kissing and nibbling the soft skin along his shoulders, as Jack full on rutted against his belly, and oh yeah, that was most definitely a boner. 

“Fuck,” Jack whimpered, when Dan found a particularly sensitive spot, right where his neck met his shoulder. He was clutching at the fabric of Dan’s shirt, and Dan’s big hands were up the back of Jack’s shirt, spread out across the pale skin, pressing down on the knobs of Jack’s spine with his palms. 

“Does that mean stop?” Dan kissed the spot, then licked it, relishing the taste of Jack’s skin. Salt and musk and sweat and whatever soap he was using. He rubbed his stubbly face across Jack’s neck, just to feel him shudder.

“N-no,” said Jack. “But… fuck, Dan!” He twisted Dan’s t-shirt around and around in his hand. “Fuck, Dan!” He was actually wailing as he rutted against Dan’s belly, and then he went stock still, his whole face twitching, then going still, as he panted against Dan.

“Dude,” Dan said, and he had to bite back a laugh. “Did you just… cum in your pants?”

“I mean, uh… we were talking about the… advantages of disposable underwear,” said Jack, and he was blushing. “I can just… throw it away.” He was giggling, clearly tipsy and embarrassed. “I usually last longer, I can promise you that.”

“Yeah,” said Dan. “I believe you.” He nuzzled into Jack’s neck, and finally gave in.

Jack’s ass was puffy and crinkly under his hands, and Jack made a startled noise when Dan grabbed him, but he didn’t tell Jack to fuck off, which was the important part. He smiled shyly at Danny. 

“Do you like… uh, do you like touching me? Like that, I mean. With… when I’m….”

“I think it’s… cute,” Dan said awkwardly, still marveling at the feel. “Can I… can I stick my hand down the back of your pants?” He paused. “Wow. That couldn’t sound more creepy if I tried, could it?” 

“Maybe if you really tried,” said Jack. Then he paused. “Are you… are you, like, a diaper fetishist? Not that I’m gonna tell you to fuck off or whatever if you are, but… I’m… I don’t wanna mess around with someone who just sees me as a… fetish thing, you know?”

“No,” Dan said quickly. “I mean… maybe I have a… thing for it? I dunno.” He shrugged, and he was blushing. “But… I like you. I mean, I think I do. I like you enough to invite you to my place, at any rate.”

“Okay,” said Jack. “But you’re also into… you know. Nappies.”

“... maybe? I mean, I, uh….” Dan swallowed, and he was blushing. “I think you look really cute in them.” 

“Yeah?” Jack licked his lips, and then he made a startled noise. “Fuck!”

“Are you okay?” Dan was still holding on to Jack’s butt through his pants, feeling the give of the padding. 

Jack was squirming, his face red, and it took Dan a second to pick up on what was going on. 

Until he felt the warmth on his crotch, and he saw the way Jack was turning red and panting quietly. When he glanced down, he saw that the… padding around Jack’s crotch was a lot more visible now, and it was swelling up, enough that it was very clearly a diaper now, not just some odd padding in his pants. 

“I’m sorry,” Jack mumbled, and he was blushing even harder. 

“It’s okay,” Dan said, his cock a stiff branch in his pants. Fuck. Oh fuck. Jack was peeing on him, and he was… he was….

“I, can, uh… let me….” Jack made to climb off of Dan’s lap, but Dan’s hands stayed on his butt, keeping him in place. If anything, they pressed him closer. 

“Are you still…?” Danny swallowed, his voice rough.

“... yeah,” said Jack. “I mean, uh… I still… need to.” 

“You could just… go,” said Dan, licking his lips. “I mean, since… you’re already here, and you’re… protected and whatnot, you could just… go.” 

“Well, uh… if you’re sure,” said Jack, and he paused, biting his lip. His expression went taut for a few seconds, and then he was relaxed again, shaking slightly. He put his hands on Dan’s shoulders, and he was squeezing the fabric of his shirt in his fists. 

“That’s it,” Dan said, his voice soothing. “Just… let it out. It’s okay. It’s… it’s okay.” He licked his lips. He’d never thought about… this kind of thing before. Not even in an “ew, gross!” kind of way, just kind of… never thought of it to begin with. 

“Oh. Oh!” Jack shivered, and then he looked up into Dan’s eyes, through his lashes. “I’m… I’m still… you know.”

“That’s a lot of… that’s a lot,” Dan said, and he licked his lips. He moved one hand forward, until he was touching Jack’s belly, and he pressed down.

Jack grunted, his eyelashes fluttering, and then he sighed again, going almost completely limp,only held in place by Dan’s hands. 

“Do you feel better?” Dan licked his lips.

“Y-yeah,” Jack said. “Although, uh… that was a lot of piss. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Dan said. “It’s… it’s fine.” He was painfully aware of how close Jack was to his boner, and how hard he was. How close he was to cumming himself, if he wasn’t careful. 

There was a brief moment of panic, when he felt the wetness on his crotch - had he cum without realizing it? And then he looked down, and saw the spreading dark spot on Jack’s crotch. 

Fuck. How was that even hotter? 

Dan looked up at Jack’s face, which was still blissful, as only those with the newly emptied balls and bladder can be blissful. It faded pretty fast when he caught sight of Dan’s face, though.

“Fuck, did I… oh, fuck.” Jack scrambled up, standing on Dan’s floor, and oh my but that was… enlightening. The dark stain on his crotch striped down his thrighs as well, and he was the diaper was starting to visibly sag under his pants.

“It’s okay,” Dan said quickly, and he stood up himself. His own pants were wet, on his thighs where Jack’s crotch had been resting. “No, dude, really, look, I’ve got a washing machine.” He pointed, and there was indeed a washing machine in his kitchen, nestled next to the fridge. “We can just, uh… we can wash our stuff. Do you have other… protection?” 

Jack, who looked like he was about to freak out, nodded, panting. 

“So, uh, you stay there, and I’ll get you a garbage bag, and you can borrow, like, some of my pajamas, maybe crash here, we can wash your pants and my pants, everything is cool?” 

“Would you be alright with me staying here?” Jack was blushing, his whole face turning dark red.

“Yeah,” said Dan. “Yeah, totally. You can get the bed, I’ll sleep on the couch. It’ll be sunshine and daisies, man.” He smiled in what he hoped was an encouraging way, and hoped desperately that Jack didn’t notice his boner. 

“Well… okay,” said Jack. “But it’s not fair for you to get the couch, while I get the bed. I’ll sleep on the couch.” 

“I won’t hear it,” said Dan, and he pulled his (slightly damp at the hem) shirt off, dropping it in a pile. He was working the buckle of his pants before he noticed that Jack was _really_ blushing, looking down at his socks. At least those were dry. 

“Do you, uh… need anything?” Dan swallowed. “I don’t think you should… move. You’re dripping a lot.” 

“Yeah,” Jack mumbled. “I… could you maybe get me a towel? and a plastic bag? and my backpack?”

“Yeah, sure,” said Dan. “But, uh… are you okay if I take my pants off? I can put a pair of pajamas on really quick, I just don’t want to, uh, track piss all over, you know?”

“I’m really sorry,” Jack said, and his voice broke. “I mean, I didn’t -”

“Dude, don’t worry about it,” Dan said, wriggling out of his jeans and putting them in the heap with the shirt. Now he was in just his boxers, with a very obvious boner, but hopefully Jack would think that was from all of the kissing. 

“Could I use your shower? Since I’m all… gross and shit,” Jack said. “You could, uh… I could take the… you know, the diaper off, bag it, and then if you don’t mind, just, like… turning around, so I can go run into the shower?”

“Yeah, sure, don’t worry about it,” said Dan, and then it was a matter of finding a garbage bag, and clean towel. “Do you… do you need my help with anything?” 

“No, I should be good,” Jack said. 

Dan handed Jack the various accoutrements, then turned around, suddenly very interested in his freezer. The piss was drying on his boxers now, and it was a bit cold, chafing at his thighs. He heard a loud ripping sound, and then a wet “thud,” and some swearing. 

“Um,” said Jack, and Dan resisted the urge to turn around to look at him while he spoke, “I dropped the dip on the floor. The… diaper, I mean. I’ll mop up, once I’ve had a shower. I’m really sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it,” said Dan. “I can mop up while you shower, then you can go to sleep, and I can shower. Do you, uh, have to be up at a certain point?”

“No, I’m free tomorrow,” said Jack. “And, uh… it’s not fair. If you want, we can… we can share the bed. If it’s a big enough bed, I mean.”

“Oh, it’s a big enough bed,” said Dan. “But you don’t have to. If you don’t want to, I mean.”

“I’m fine with it,” said Jack, and there was more rustling. “Okay. I’m gonna go shower now. You can put the, uh… trash… by the door, just throw it out with the rest of the garbage.”

“Sounds good,” said Dan. He risked a peek over his shoulder, and he saw Jack grabbing his backpack, the towel swung over his shoulder, as he made his way to the bathroom. 

His ass was so pale that it could possibly be used as a light source. 

Dan waited until he heard the water going off in the shower before he got his sponge mop. The wet spot on the floor was tiny, but still. Better safe than sorry, especially when it came to things that might smell. Still, it was an easy clean up. He shot a look at the clock over the stove and raised an eyebrow - it was going on two in the morning. No wonder he was so punchy. 

At least Jack seemed to have peed all of the damn beer out of himself. 

Dan was in his own quiet - horny - world, straightening stuff up, putting other stuff in the laundry, loading the machine, when he heard his name being called. The water had been shut off, and it sounded like Jack’s nervous voice. 

“Danny?”

“What’s up? Are you okay?” Dan was in front of the door, still in pissy boxers. 

“... could you help me, please?” Jack sounded super embarrassed. “You can come in.” 

The small, windowless bathroom was full of steam, and Jack was lying on the floor on a towel, trying to wrangle… a diaper. 

Oh god. 

It was a white diaper, with a bunch of yellow lines down the front. Wetness indicators? 

“Can you just… help me with the tapes, please?” Jack got up on his elbows, clearly very embarrassed. “Just, like… hold it in place, while I do the tapes. It’s really hard to do while lying down, and I don’t know if you’ve got duct tape for me to fix it.”

“You actually duct tape yourself into diapers?” Dan crouched in front of Jack, his hands hovering over the white plastic front. It was so puffy that Dan couldn’t even see the shape of Jack’s cock. 

That was something else he was surprisingly interested in. But maybe another night, because… well, this was weird as it was.

Was there gonna be another night?

“It’s not like I can go knock on my roommate’s door and be all “hey, could you help me with my nappy, please?”” He wriggled, and the diaper crinkled. He wasn’t wearing a shirt, and his chest glowed in the yellow light. His hair was wet, and it stood at odd angles - he was still pink and rosy from the shower, and Dan wanted to do nothing so much as kiss his belly, maybe tickle him. 

Dan also wanted to stick his dick in Jack, bottom out and fuck him stupid, but that was a bit more… expected. It was easier to ignore. He wasn’t used to fighting off urges to _tickle_ someone! 

“You’ve, uh, you’ve got a point,” said Dan. “So what do you need me to do?”

“Grab… that,” said Jack, “and just pull it in place so I can put the tapes on.”

“How about… how about I just put the tapes on? It’ll be easier, with this angle.” Dan licked his lips. “You can just… lie there.”

“And think of England?” Jack laughed, but he was clearly nervous. He let his hands rest on the towel though, and he fiddled with his fingers. 

“I mean, if you wanna,” said Dan, looking down at the diaper. Okay. Pull _this_ tight, then tape it on. Then go to the other side…. 

Jack was lying on his back, looking up at the ceiling. He was blushing, and he kept licking his lips. At one point, he covered his face with his hand, and when Dan glanced up, he saw that Jack was… sucking his thumb?

The offending filange was out of Jack’s mouth before Dan had a chance to entirely register it, and he mentally shrugged. 

The result was a bit lopsided, but Jack looked down and declared it good. He didn’t get up, though, and Dan finally gave in to his urge and leaned forward, one hand on Jack’s diapered hip, and kissed his tummy.

“Oi! That tickles!” Jack laughed, and he tried to squirm away, but he wasn’t saying “stop,” and when Dan glanced up at his face, he nodded. 

So Dan kept kissing him, loud, smacking kisses, from his waist to his navel to right between his nipples, all the way to his neck, where he rubbed his scratchy, stubbly face. 

Jack was still laughing, wriggling, squirming, clutching at Dan’s shoulders, and he just looked so _cute_ that Dan couldn’t resist kissing his sweet mouth, their chests pressed together, Dan’s chest hair rubbing against Jack’s bare chest. 

When they pulled apart, Jack’s lips were swollen and his eyes were glassy.

“So,” he said, and then he cleared his throat and tried again. “So. I can, uh, borrow some pajamas?” He licked his lips. “Not that I don’t like kissing you, but it feels… kinda weird, when I’m… you know, in just a nappy.”

“You look so cute,” Dan said, utterly sincere. “If you want to, uh… go to bed like this, I’d be cool with it.”

“I’ll take the pajamas,” said Jack, and he was blushing to his chest. “I always worry about leaking, when there’s nothing between the dip and the rest of the world.”

“Why do you call it a dip?” Dan stood up, his knees popping, and he stretched. He gave Jack a hand up, and put one hand on his soft, crinkly backside, because he could.

“It’s a, uh, term I picked up,” said Jack. “You know, from the online communities. It’s a lot easier to ask if someone has an extra dip in public, than to ask for a new nappy, or a diaper, or whatever.” 

“Yeah, makes sense,” said Dan. He walked out of the bathroom, then into his bedroom, pulling out a t-shirt and a pair of old pajama pants. 

“These should work,” said Dan. 

“Thanks,” said Jack, and he smiled at Dan. Then his eyes widened. “Holy fuck, your bed is huge!”

“I mean so am I,” said Dan, indicating his whole body, but also his dick. 

Jack laughed. “You sure you don’t mind sharing your ginormous bed with me?” 

“I really don’t,” said Dan, snagging another pair of pajama pants. “I just need to take a shower real quick. Then I can join you a sleepy time junction.”

“Oh my god,” Jack mumbled, and Dan heard him crinkle and rustle as he pulled the pajamas on. 

* * * 

It was the quickest shower Dan had ever taken. He was tempted to jerk off but no, that felt… weird.

Admittedly, this whole night felt weird, but this especially felt weird. Just having some stranger that he’d met on the street sleeping in his bed. 

But fuck it. Life is for new experiences.

* * * 

Jack was lying flat on his back, and the old Rush shirt that Dad had loaned him was riding up, showing off the waist of the diaper and a strip of his belly, the dark hair of his happy trail disappearing down into the plastic. 

“Hi,” Jack said sleepily, blinking up at Dan. 

“Hi,” said Dan. He’d turned out the lights in the living room, locked the door and put the chain on, gotten everything else sorted out. It was just him and Jack, in the quiet dimness, which became darkness when Dan turned the light off. 

“You often invite total strangers into your bed?” Jack’s voice was teasing, and he rustled whenever he moved. 

“No,” said Dan. “Honestly, you’re the first.” He settled down onto his back - he’d never fall asleep that way, it always gave him night terrors to do so - but it was a good resting spot, and he couldn’t figure out a way to lie on his side without coming off as trying to ignore Jack or staring at him too intensely. 

He had too much of a boner to lie on his belly.

“Why me?” 

“Honestly?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re really cute,” said Dan. “And… you know, my gut isn’t telling me that you’re trouble, and you haven’t done anything to prove that you’re dangerous.” Dan laughed. “You can probably tell by the state of my apartment, that I don’t have a lot of money worth taking. I mean, you could try taking my washing machine I guess, but I figure, if you’re some kind of junior cat burglar or something, that you’ve got other shit to deal with.”

“What do you mean, junior cat burglar? I’m 18!” Jack was moving closer, slowly, imperceptibly. 

“Well, yeah, you’re an adult, but you’re not enough of an adult to have been doing shit for _years_ , unless you were lying to me when you were talking about your childhood and shit.”

“No, I wasn’t raised to be a cat burglar,” said Jack. His head was on Danny’s chest again, and he had one leg slung over Dan’s. His thigh was awfully close to Dan’s boner although thankfully, the blankets were hiding it pretty well. 

“That’s good to know,” Dan said, drowsy and comfortable, and so horny that he couldn’t think. Maybe he should have jerked off in the shower after all.

It was nice to have someone else in the bed with him - someone warm, who smelled like shampoo and a little bit like baby powder. 

Dan bit back a moan and closed his eyes. He imagined… he imagined helping Jack some more. Wiping him down, laying him out on the diaper. Maybe playing with his cock, jerking him off, sucking it. 

Oh god. What would sucking cock be like? He closed his eyes, tried to imagine, and that brought on another small moan, although he was able to disguise it as a particularly gusty sigh at the last moment. 

Jack’s head was on his chest. He had to be able to hear the way that Dan’s heartbeat was starting to speed up, and the way he was beginning to pant. But he didn’t say anything, just stayed cuddled up, his hand moving from Dan’s stomach to his hand. He squeezed Dan’s fingers, then grabbed his arm, and rolled over.

Dan didn’t really have a choice in the matter. He rolled over, adjusting enough so that he was actually holding Jack up against his chest, Jack’s well padded butt right up against his crotch. 

At least Jack wouldn’t be able to tell, right? 

“You know I’m not blind, right?” Jack sounded amused. “You’ve had a fucking boner for… like, hours. Shouldn’t you call a doctor if you’ve got that kind of problem?”

“Hey!” Dan prodded Jack in the side, then made a surprised noise when Jack pressed his ass against his crotch. “Oh.”

“Is that what you’d like?” Jack sounded somewhere between embarrassed and aroused. “To… to touch me, like that?”

“... if that’s okay,” said Dan. His hand was moving lower, to press on Jack’s belly, then lower, his fingers skating across the plastic waistband. 

“I’m okay with it,” Jack said slowly, “as long as it’s not just the diapers. If you want to touch me… you know, without them.”

“I can… I could take you out of it,” said Dan thickly. He could, too, he realized. He could easily imagine them making out, naked, cocks together, chests sliding with Jack’s sweat.

“No, no, it’s okay,” said Jack. “I just wanted to, you know, check.” 

“Make sure the guy who’s spooning you with a hard on isn’t some kind of creepy pervert?”

“Exactly.” Jack grabbed Dan’s hand and pressed it between his legs, right on the crinkling plastic, with only a thin layer of fabric separating Dan’s hand from the diaper. “I… won’t judge you.”

“Can I… is it okay if I talk to you?” Dan swallowed, his hips already working. He slid his hand under the waistband of Jack’s pajama pants, pushing them down, and he felt between Jack’s legs. He could feel Jack’s cock, thick and hot, through the thick plastic. 

“Yeah, sure,” said Jack. “Like… dirty talk?”

“... this is really embarrassing, but I want to… can I be… like, cute?” Dan pressed his face into the top of Jack’s head, wondering if Jack could feel the blush. 

At least this shit was a lot easier to do in the dark, under a blanket. Although he wished he could see Jack’s face, and his own hand on the diaper. 

“I guess so,” Jack said cautiously. “I mean, uh, can you stop if I ask you to?”

“Yeah, of course,” said Dan hurriedly. “Is it okay if I touch, like… your junk?”

“I might die if you don’t,” Jack said. 

“Like, through the… through the dip.”

“Yeah,” said Jack. 

“Okay. Good.” Dan cleared his throat. “You’re such a good boy.”

“Y-yeah?” Jack’s voice was a bit shaky, and his cock was hard through the diaper, grinding into Dan’s hand. 

“Yeah,” Dan said. “Such a good boy, letting me… letting me touch you like this. Through your… dip. No, through your _diaper._ ” Dan let out a delighted little shiver. Even the word sounded taboo in his mouth. “It feels so good, rubbing my hard cock against you, can you feel it?”

“Y-yeah,” said Jack, and he was moaning, humping into Dan’s hand, humping back into Dan’s cock. 

“Fuck,” Dan groaned, and he let go, rolling onto his back. He patted his thighs. “Come up on my lap. Be a good boy. Please!”

Jack scrambled up, and now Dan could see, dimly, the flashes of white plastic, of pale skin. He shoved Jack’s pajama pants down, one hand curving around Jack’s cock through the diaper. 

“Are you gonna… touch me? Like, skin on skin?” 

“... I kinda like it like this,” Dan said, breathless. “I’ll give you the most epic blowjob in the morning, I promise.”

Would he? He’d never given a blowjob before, but the idea of having his mouth wrapped around Jack’s dick was… quite appealing. 

“Um.” Jack paused. “Is this a good time to bring up STIs? Because, uh, I feel kinda dumb, but it’s kinda just occurred to me.”

“No, yeah, this is a good time,” said Dan. “I, uh, I got tested like two weeks ago. I can show you my papers if you want me to, but that’ll involve getting up.”

“In the morning,” Jack said. “I’ve got my papers back at my dorm. But I’m disease free.” 

“Okay,” said Dan, and he was breathing heavily, grinding his bulge up against Jack’s diapered ass. “Can I take my dick out? Is that okay?”

“That’s okay,” Jack said. “Do you think you can make me cum through the diaper?” His voice shook a bit on the “d” word, and Dan was charmed. 

“I mean, you did before,” Dan teased, reaching around Jack to pull his pajama pants down. His cock sprang out, and pressed against Jack’s backside. “Can you… can you be a good boy for me, and scoot back? Like, sit on my thighs.”

Jack did as instructed, and Dan pressed his dick against the front of the diaper, rubbing it, then taking himself in hand. He curved his hand around Jack’s dick through the diaper, and he began to jerk them both off clumsily.

It wasn’t the best handjob, or the best wank, that Dan had ever had, but he would glance up at Jack’s face, and he’d look at his hand on the diaper, and another spike of lust would shoot through him. 

“Fuck,” Dan gasped, after who knew how long. “Jack, such a good boy for me, I’m gonna cum, can I cum on your diaper, I’ll get you a new one if you want me to, please, I want to cum on your diaper, please!”

“Y-yeah, do it,” said Jack. “Cum on my… cum on my diaper, please!” He was blushing - Dan didn’t need to see his face to know that - and he was trembling, his cock throbbing hard enough to be felt through all that padding.

Dan gasped through his orgasm, his cock shooting cum across the front of the white plastic, dripping down to land on the blankets, the translucent gunk shiny against the white plastic. 

“Fuck, Dan,” Jack mumbled, and then he was cumming, his cock twitching inside of the diaper. His whole body tensed up, a bit like when he pissed himself, and Dan squeezed him, watching, entranced. He slumped forward, his face in Dan’s neck, and Dan patted his back, the sweat slick under his fingers, soaking through his shirt.

“Do you want me to wipe you down?” Dan made a face. There was dried jizz on his stomach, where the diaper had pressed into it. 

Oh well. 

“Nah,” Jack mumbled, and he was curling onto his side, his back to Dan. His thumb was sliding into his mouth, and he looked so… cute, that Dan just _had_ to wrap himself around Jack, shoving his own dick back into his pants, then kissing Jack on the temple. 

“Hey Dan?” Jack mumbled around his thumb.

“Yeah?” Dan felt himself start to drift, and he reached down again, to pat Jack’s crinkling butt. 

“I’m glad those guys pantsed me,” Jack mumbled, and then he was on his way to sleep.

“First time that sentence was ever heard,” Dan mumbled, as his own eyes slid shut. 

He’d have to give his sexuality a look, in the bright light of morning. But for now, there was someone warm and cuddly in his bed, and he might as well enjoy it, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic? Check out my Tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com! I take fic requests, & I've got a few in the works!


End file.
